D Gray Man Naniyori Ryoku Ai
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Un soir de pluie, nos exorsistes préféré s'ennuient à la cafétéria jusqu'à ce que Kanda décide de mettre son grin de sel...Pauvre visiteur...Mais qui est il?
1. Un être humain à l'aura étrange

**D Gray Man**

**Naniyori Ryoku Ai**

_**Je tiens d'abord et particulièrement de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les fautes qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre et les autres...Je suis pas douée en orthographe, grammaire, vocabulaire, conjugaison...ainsi que la mise en page qui est "mangé" par le site**_

_**Je tape sur Wordpad qui n'a pas de correction...enfin c'est un logiciel peu performant, mais je n'ai que ça pour l'instant...Ayez pitié de moi...snif**_

**Résumé**

**Un soir de pluie, nos exorsistes préféré s'ennuient à la cafétéria jusqu'à ce que Kanda décide de mettre son grin de sel...Pauvre visiteur...Mais qui est-il ?**

**Genre**** : Action-Aventure, Humour, Mystère, Romance...**

**Les personnages**

**Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui et les autres**

**Les couples**

**A ça...Je vais y réfléchir**

**Durée de l'histoire**

**Ca dure 23 chapitres, une bonne longueur de chapitre et ils sont lents, enfin j'espère...Bonne lecture**

**Crédit/Disclamer**

**Bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, c'est la propriété de ****Hoshino Katsura ****!! Seul les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas seront entièrement en ma possession...Les pauvres...Mdr...Mais voyons je suis pas comme ça moi...Si ??**

**Chapitre 1 -Un être humain à l'aura étrange-**

**Octobre. L'automne s'installait tranquillement au fil des jours.Les feuilles des arbres se coloraient avant de tomber avec lenteur et grâce sur le sol, le tapissant ainsi avec multiples magnifiques couleurs bientôt souillées par la pluie tombante avec rage. Le ciel noir s'illuminait par moment laissant entendre des grondements plus furieux les uns que les autres.**

**Dans la cafétéria de l'Organisation religieuse de l'ombre, trois jeunes gens formaient un petit groupe au fond de la salle, deux garçons et une jolie demoiselle. Le premier jeune homme avait les cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge, une marque rouge étrange zébrait son oeil gauche...Allen était en plein repas. La jeune fille assise à ses cotés jetait des regards tantôt vers lui tantôt vers le second. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets vert forêt attachés en deux nattes. Le dernier, le plus âgé sans doute, avait les cheveux couleurs carotte, ses yeux verts fixaient la pluie frappant les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Il soupira.**

**Qu'y a t-il ? lui demanda Lenalee**

**Rien...Je m'ennuie c'est tout...Ca fait une semaine qu'il n'y a aucune mission répondit Lavi sur un ton las**

**C'est vrai, ça comme à devenir inquiétant déclara Allen entre deux bouchée**

**Lavi qui avait le coude droit qui reposait sur la tête, la dite tête posée dessus se redressa et chercha du regard dans la salle quelque chose qu'il ne trouva pas, puisqu'il soupira une fois de plus:**

**Y même pas Yû dans les parages...C'est pas marrant râla le rouquin.**

**Le jeune exorsiste avala de travers et regarda son ami reporter son attention à la vitre. Lavi s'ennuyait vraiment au point de chercher Kanda dans le réfectoire de façon à le provoquer...Ca aurait pu être amusant et un poil suicidaire...D'ailleurs, où il était passé, celui là ?**

**A l'entrée de l'organisation, une personne approcha. Elle était trempée et pieds nus, cachée sous une cape noire. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de la statue spécialiste des rayons x, celle ci observa le visiteur d'un mauvais oeil. Sans crier garde, elle lui balança son fameux rayon. L'inconnu leva son bras afin de se protéger de l'aveuglante lumière. Quelques secondes seulement s'écoulèrent avant la statue n'arrête son laser et commençe à hurler.**

**Akuma !! Akuma !!**

**Une ombre sauta du haut du toit et vint se poster juste devant l'inconnu à la cape.**

**Dans le bâtiment, l'alarme fut déclenchée. Tout le monde courraient dans tout les sens. Allen et ses amis sortirent de la cafétéria. Lavi sortit son marteau.**

**Chouette, un peu d'animation !! s'exclama t-il tout content.**

**C'est peut-être une fausse alerte le calma Lenalee.**

**Allen regarda ses amis, Lenalee essayait de consoler Lavi qui semblait être déçu que ce soit une fausse alerte. Le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige se rappella de son arrivée...Peut être était ce un exorsiste qui avait mal été scanner comme lui et Krory...**

**Alors voir proposa Allen**

**Dehors, sous la pluie, à l'entrée de l'organisation. Kanda dégaina son sabre et le pointa vers le soit disant Akuma. Celui ci recula et tomba sur les fesses. Dans sa chute, sa capuche se hôta. L'inconnu se releva. Yû pu apercevoir son visage, c'était une fille. **

**La jeune fille en question recula de plusieurs pas tout en tremblant. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait de long et soieux cheveux chatain aux reflets roux endulées descendant en cascade jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses grand yeux verts fixaient Kanda d'un air appeurée. **

**Le ténébreux passa deux doigts sur sa lame et activa son innocence, puis s'élança sur la jeune demoiselle. Celle ci esquiva le premier coup en faisant un salto arrière. Elle regarda Yû s'approcher d'elle.**

**Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'elle chuta encore une fois. Sur les fesses, une fois de plus, la jeune fille recroquevilla ses genoux vers elle. Kanda leva son katana et s'apprêta à lui donner le coup de grâce. Ne pouvant plus bouger, paralysée par la peur, la jeune fille ferma les yeux laissant couler ses larmes...**

**Arrête !!! lui cria une voix**

**Kanda se retourna et regarda Allen qui lui faisait de grands signes tout en courant vers lui suivit par Lenalee et Lavi**

**Ce n'est pas un Akuma !! continua le jeune maudit, son oeil gauche activé**

**Le ténébreux se retourna observant la jeune fille qui ne bougait plus, puis regarda Allen. Il rangea son arme et retourna dans le bâtiment sans prononcer un mot. Pendant ce temps, Lenalee était allée à la rencontre de la pauvre jeune fille. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur. Lorsque les deux garçons l'approchèrent, elle mit ses bras devant son visage et se mit à hurler.**

**N'ayant pas vu son visage, ils retournèrent eux aussi dans le bâtiment sous la demande de Lenanlee parce qu'ils l'effrayaient. Cependant, au loin, Allen observa les deux silhouettes des deux jeunes filles et eu un petit sursaut.**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda Lavi**

**C'est étrange, cette fille n'est pas un Akuma, il n'y a aucune âme mais il y a la même aura violet autour d'elle qu'autour des Akuma...Qu'est ce que ça peut être ?**

**Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas un Akuma et que Lenalee ne risque rien avec elle ?**

**J'en suis sûr et certain affima le maudit**

**Lenalee aida la jeune fille à se lever, et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Elle la guida jusqu'à chez son frère. La soeur de Komui poussa la porte de la bibliothèque...**

**Dadammmm !!! s'exclama Koumui en enleva une bache qui cachait un robot un peu plus petit que les précédents**

**C'est quoi ça, encore ?? demanda Reever d'un air douteux**

**Komuri n°4 !!! s'exclama tout joyeux le superviseur**

**Son équipe recula de cinq bons mètres en s'exclamant un "C'est pas vrai !! Il a recommencé!". Reever chercha dans son coffre son fameux pistolet.**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?! s'exclama Komui qui se mit devant son cher petit robot**

**Mieux faut prévenir que guérir !! s'exclama l'autre**

**Johnny et les autres sautèrent sur le grand frère de Lenalee pour essayer de l'éloigner de sa foutue machine. Komui essaya de se débattre en tendant la main vers son robot pleurant comme un bébé.**

**Komuri n°4 !!! **

**La jeune fille se cacha derrière Lenalee, prenant peur devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. La jeune exorciste regarda son frère un poil énervée et sans prévenir qui que ce soit, elle activa son innoncence et mit fin au jour de la bestiole de fer de son cher frère.**

**Lenalee !!! pleura Komui**

**Alors qu'il allait se jeter dans les bras de sa soeur pour y trouver du réconfort, il remarqua la présence de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, elle se cachait derrière sa cadette. Il stoppa net et reprit son sérieux.**

**Tu es la fille qui a semée la zizanie tout à l'heure, non ? demanda t-il**

**Elle ne répondit pas et se cacha un peu plus**

**Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener dans ton bureau? On dirait que la présence masculine la terrifie expliqua Lenalee**

**Le superviseur ne dit rien et les conduisit à son bureau. Ils y restèrent une bonne partie de la journée pour prendre des informations sur la jeune fille qui n'était pas très bavarde, chose bien difficile surtout que l'excitation de Komui empirait les choses...Au bout de huit heures, ils réussirent à récolter quelques infos utiles...**

**Plus tard, Lenalee sous les ordres de son frère alla chercher Allen, Lavi, Bookman et Krory qui se dirigèrent à son bureau. Là, ils découvrirent la jeune fille portant l'uniforme des exorcistes debout dans un coin très mal à l'aise. La réaction d'Allen et de Lavi fut immédiate mais discrète, non seulement ils la trouvaient jolie mais en plus ils ne la reconnurent pas.**

**Je vous présente Nina Maya Hana Kawaru, elle est arrivée aujourd'hui et elle est toujours vivante grâce à ton aide Allen...Je vais vous la confiée, bien qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise avec les hommes...commença Komui**

**Alors cette fille est une exorciste ? demanda précipitemment Allen**

**Oui, mais elle refuse d'utiliser son innoncence...Lenalee, pourrais tu l'enmener dans sa chambre ? **

**La jeune fille saisit la main de la nouvelle exorciste et ensemble quittèrent le bureau. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Komui reprit:**

**Nina n'est pas une exorciste ordinaire, j'ai reçu une lettre, il y a maintenant deux mois qui m'annoncé son arrivée...Sa mère qui était une exorciste nous la confie, elle affirme dans la missive que sa fille semble attirer les Akumas pour des raisons inconnues...**

**Peut être est ce à cause de cette aura ? dit le maudit**

**Une aura ? répéta Bookman**

**Oui, mon oeil gauche peux détecter les âmes, mais à chaque fois il y a comme une aura violet qui entoure l'âme, Nina a cette aura autour d'elle...Mais ce n'est pas un Akuma...expliqua Allen**

**C'est vrai, je l'ai vu, lorsqu'on a trouvé Krory confirma Lavi**

**Krory croisa les bras et secoua la tête possitivement**

**Oui, il y avait bien comme une aura autour **

**Bookman les regarda et lâcha un "hum"**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda Lavi**

**Le vieillard ne dit rien et quitta la salle. Les autres haussèrent les épaules s'apprêtèrent à partir**

**J'ai pas fini !! dit le superviseur**

**Ils reprirent place**

**Lenalee lui a parlée...En fait, c'est la seule avec qui Nina veut bien parler...Il faut que vous sachiez que...**

**Komui leur confia quelque chose d'horrible étant donné l'expression qui se dessina sur chacun des visages**

**Mince dit Lavi**

**Voilà pourquoi elle réagit de cette façon déclara Allen**

**Exact...Elle risque d'avoir un changement de personnalité, il faut l'avoir à l'oeil dit Komui**

**On s'en charge...mais Bookman y arrivera ? s'inquièta le maudit**

**Bien sûr, ce vieux panda à plus d'un tour dans son sac, même à son âge !! déclara Lavi**

**Après la longue discussion, ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre. Pendant ce temps, Bookman s'était rendu dans celle de Nina, il sortit ses aiguilles...**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre**

**La prochaine fois Chapitre 2 -La ville qui ne vieillit jamais-**


	2. Une ville qui ne vieillit jamais

**D Gray Man**

**Naniyori Ryoku Ai**

_**Je tiens d'abord et particulièrement de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les fautes qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre et les autres...Je suis pas douée en orthographe, grammaire, vocabulaire, conjugaison...ainsi que la mise en page qui est "mangé" par le site**_

_**Je tape sur Wordpad qui n'a pas de correction...enfin c'est un logiciel peu performant, mais je n'ai que ça pour l'instant...Ayez pitié de moi...snif**_

**Résumé**

**Un soir de pluie, nos exorsistes préféré s'ennuient à la cafétéria jusqu'à ce que Kanda décide de mettre son grin de sel...Pauvre visiteur...Mais qui est-il ?**

**Genre**** : Action-Aventure, Humour, Mystère, Romance...**

**Les personnages**

**Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui et les autres**

**Les couples**

**A ça...Je vais y réfléchir**

**Durée de l'histoire**

**Ca dure 23 chapitres, une bonne longueur de chapitre et ils sont lents, enfin j'espères...Bonne lecture**

**Crédit/Disclamer**

**Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, mais c'est la propriété de ****Hoshino Katsura ****!! Seul les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas, cela seront entièrement en ma possession...Les pauvres...Mdr...Mais voyons je suis pas comme ça moi...Si ??**

**Chapitre 2 -La ville que ne vieillit jamais-**

**La pluie et le tonnerre s'abattaient toujours sur les murs du bâtiment de l'Organisation religieuse de l'ombre...Cette nuit là n'allait pas être de tout repos pour Bookman qui sortit son matériel. Lenalee avait prit le soin d'endormir la jeune Kawaru et l'avait installé dans un lit.**

**Qu'allez-vous lui faire ? demanda la jeune exorsiste inquiète**

**Une Acupuncture comme je l'ai fait pour toi, lorsque ton système nerveux a été touché quand vous vous êtes battus contre un des Noah...Cette jeune fille, si l'on regarde de plus près, on s'aperçoit un dilatement de ses pupils...Elle est comme hynoptisée...expliqua le vieillard**

**Ce qui expliquerai son comportement étrange et cette difficulté à parler déclara la soeur de Komui**

**Il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit cela...**

**Bookman s'empara d'une aiguille et demanda à Lenalee de le laisser travailler. Cela allait sans aucun doute durée toute la nuit vu l'état de la jeune Nina. La jeune fille sortit donc de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour entamer sa nuit.**

**Le lendemain, le soleil fut enfin de retour après trois jours de pluie consécutive. Ce qui mit de bonne humeur la plupart des exorsistes qui repartaient en mission. Kanda lui, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, restait toujours de marbre...Le soleil, mais il s'en fichait royalement !! Il alla comme à son habitude prendre son petit déjeuné dans le calme.**

**Allen sortit de sa chambre après ses pompes matinales, il soupira lorsqu'il ferma la porte. Il croisa Lavi en chemin et décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble par ce beau matin ensoleillé. **

**Bookman essuya la sueur sur son front et rangea son matériel tout en prenant son temps. Nina dormait encore paisiblement, mais la dose d'anestésiant que Lenalee lui avait donné la ferait dormir encore un peu. Elle se réveillerait surement un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi ou demain. Le vieillard sortit doucement de la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa patiente puis ferma la porte.**

**Dans le réfectoire, Jerry soupira trop fatigué de la grosse commande matinale d'Allen qui avait déjà tout avalé. Le maudit s'essuya la bouche alors que Lavi le regardait amusé. Lenalee attendit ce moment pour entrer dans la salle. La jeune fille cherche du regard ses amis, lorsqu'elle finit par les trouver, elle s'avança vers eux.**

**Lenalee ? dit Allen**

**Mon frère veut que vous veniez à son bureau, il a une mission pour vous déclara t-elle en faisant signe de la suivre**

**Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans un haussement d'épaule puis suivirent la jeune fille hors de la cafétéria. Ils parcoururent les couloirs.**

**Tu as bien dit que Komui avait une mission pour nous ? demanda Lavi qui n'était pas certain que ce qu'il avait entendu**

**Certaine, toi qui en voulais une dit-elle en se retournant**

**Le roux fit un grand sourire et secoua Allen**

**On va partir en mission ensemble apparement !! déclara t-il**

**Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du superviseur. Les garçons s'installèrent dans le fauteuil et attendirent sagement. Lenalee reparit, sans doute allait-elle préparer du café pour l'équipe ? Komui et Bookman semblait être en grande conversation. Le vieillard hocha latête possitivement et sortit de la salle sous les regards intrigués d'Allen et Lavi.**

**Que ce passe t-il ? tenta le maudit**

**Rien de grave !! L'Acupuncture de Bookman a portée ses fruits, Nina semble aller mieux...A par qu'on a un peu forcé sur le dosage pour l'endormir dit-il tout content**

**Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si joyeux là dedans...ironisa le roux**

**Pauvre jeune fille...**

**Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour apercevoir Kroly qui vient s'assoir entre eux**

**Je suis tout à fait d'accord !! s'exclama l'exorsiste au marteau**

**Tu viens en mission avec nous ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige**

**Oui**

**Komui tira sur sa carte et prit un bâton qu'il pointa sur le Danemark. Il ajusta ses lunettes et prit un air sérieux**

**Vous allez tout les trois vous rendre au Danemark, il y a un village étrange là bas : les villageois ne serait pas plus âgé que trente ans expliqua le supreviseur**

**Les trois exorsistes hochèrent la tête. Une nouvelle mission après une semaine entière de tranquilité, étrangement cela les rassura. Le calme devenait oppressant. Ils se levèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortit. Les trois hommes se séparèrent afin de préparer leur valises.**

**Lavi aperçu son maître au loin entrer dans une chambre, intrigué, il le suivit. Le roux se retrouva dans la chambre de la jeune fille arrivée la veille. Bookman était assit à son chevet.**

**Que fais tu ici ? demanda le vieux**

**L'exorsiste au marteau haussa les épaules et se rapprocha. Nina avait le teint moins pâle, ses yeux étaient toujours clos. La couverture la recouvrait entièrement jusqu'au cou. Elle semblait respirer.**

**Alors comment vas t-elle ? demanda Lavi**

**Bien...Mais je redoute son réveil expliqua Bookman**

**Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas l'air méchante dit le roux en riant**

**Nina Maya Hana Kawaru...Hum, elle est surement la fille Madoka Kawaru...C'est justement ça que je redoute dit le vieillard**

**Qui était Madoka Kawaru? demanda Lavi**

**Madoka était une exorsiste, mais un jour elle perdit la raison et partit en compagnie d'Akuma...Nous nous sommes toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne l'avait pas tuée...J'espères que Nina ne nous causera pas de soucis raconta Bookman**

**Hum...En tout cas, Allen et moi, on se chargera d'elle à son réveil, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire dit l'apprenti Bookman**

**Son maître le regarda un instant puis sans rien dire, il le jeta dehors. Le roux se releva en jetant une insulte devant la porte puis prit le chemin de sa chambre.**

**Plus tard, les trois exorsistes montèrent dans un train pour le Danemark. Un long voyage qui dura une demi-journée. Cette fois Kroly se tenit tranquille et refusa tout ce qu'on lui proposait y comprit son plateau repas...Allen dormit pendant le voyage et Lavi en profita pour lui gribouiller le visage sous le regard du vampire que ne semblait pas d'accord.**

**Le train s'arrêta dans un petit village banal à première vu. Ils regardèrent dans tout les coins, petit village tranquille avec des enfants qui couraient après un chien, et des adultes...**

**Ca fait bizarre...Il n'y a aucune vieille personnes ici analysa Allen**

**C'est pour ça qu'on est ici non ? dit Lavi en regardant autour de lui**

**L'oeuvre d'une Innocence ? demanda Kroly**

**Surement, il faut qu'on la trouve dit le maudit**

**Je ne vois aucun Akuma déclara le roux**

**Le jeune homme que quinze ans, cheveux couleur neige activa son oeil. Il scruta les environs, en effet, il ne voyait aucun démons. Etrange**

**C'est vrai confirma t-il en désactivant son oeil**

**Lavi satisfait se dirigea vers l'auberge où un jeune homme de trente ans fermé la porte**

**Excusez moi, il vous reste des chambres de libre pour cette nuit ? demanda t-il**

**Repassez ce soir, l'auberge est fermée déclara l'homme qui alla rejoindre une jeune femme**

**Le roux soupira et se retourna vers Allen et Kroly.**

**On a plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce soir soupira le maudit**

**Visitons le village proposa Kroly **

**Les deux autres haussèrent leur épaules et le suivirent. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre de toute façon ? Ils se baladèrent donc dans le village où ils ne trouvèrent pas grand chose...peut être n'y avait-il pas d'Innoncence ici...Que c'était un village jeune...Qui sait ?**

**A des kilomètres de là, dans le bâtiments de l'Organisation Religieuse de l'Ombre. Un homme aux cheveux foncé et long se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il passa devant une porte puis d'une geste rapide, il fit fasse à la porte et dégaina son Mugen...**

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça...Quelle étrange sensation pensa t-il**

**Dans sa chambre, Nina ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se redessa lentemnt, ses cheveux chatain aux reflts roux tombèrent sur ses épaules. La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, puis après un hoquet de surprise, elle observa ses mains avant de les passé sur son visage avec un air terrifiée.**

**La jeune fille se leva et se regarda de haut en bas, son regard se fixa sur sa poitrine qu'elle tatonna avec un des ses index. Comme une furie, elle se précipita vers le miroir qui faisait pleins pieds et alla s'observer avant un hoquet de surprise.**

**Allen et les autres se promenaient toujours dans le village et s'arrêtèrent devant une fontaine. Lavi s'en approcha...L'oeil du maudit s'activa au moment où des Akumas les attaquèrent. Allen activa son innoncence et balaya de sa grande main les monstres les plus proches, Kroly sauta la bouche grande ouverte sur le premier qu'il vu. Lavi se fit éjecter sans même avoir eu le temps d'invoquer son marteau.**

**Alors qu'il était au sol et qui se relevait,un Akuma arriva derrière lui et lui tira dessus par surprise**

**Lavi !! s'écria Allen qui s'empressa d'éliminer ses ennemis enfin de voir comment allé son ami**

**L'exorsiste roux se redressa en position assise et observa sa main, une étoile noire ne tarda pas à apparaître**

**Merde échappa t-il avant de sombrer dans le noir**

**Le maudit apreçu plusieurs étoiles sur le corps de son ami et hurla son nom**

**Un petit chapitre 2 **

**La prochaine fois Chapitre 3 -Joyeuse fugue-**


	3. Joyeuse fugue

**D Gray Man  
Naniyori Ryoku Ai**

Je tiens d'abord et particulièrement de bien vouloir m'excuser pour les fautes qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre et les autres...Je suis pas douée en orthographe, grammaire, vocabulaire, conjugaison...ainsi que la mise en page qui est "mangé" par le site  
Je tape sur Wordpad qui n'a pas de correction...enfin c'est un logiciel peu performant, mais je n'ai que ça pour l'instant...Ayez pitié de moi...snif

Résumé  
Un soir de pluie, nos exorcistes préféré s'ennuient à la cafétéria jusqu'à ce que Kanda décide de mettre son grain de sel...Pauvre visiteur...Mais qui est-il ?

Genre : Action-Aventure, Humour, Mystère, Romance...

Les personnages  
Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee, Komui et les autres

  
Les couples  
A ça...Je vais y réfléchir

Durée de l'histoire  
Ca dure 23 chapitres ?! Non, plus maintenant des nouvelles idées ont fait place donc je sais pas combien de chapitre…

Crédit/Disclamer  
Bien sûr l'univers et les personnages du manga ne sont pas à moi, mais c'est la propriété de Hoshino Katsura !! Seul les personnages que vous ne reconnaîtrez pas, cela seront entièrement en ma possession...Les pauvres...Mdr...Mais voyons je suis pas comme ça moi...Si ??

Chapitre 3 –Joyeuse fugue-

**Sous un beau ciel étoilé se dressait une immense tour ressemblant à la tour de Babel, l'Organisation Religieuse de l'Ombre. Une organisation où vivaient des exorcistes, des êtres capable de se battre contre des monstres nommaient Akuma…Le bâtiment semblant calme, une apparence trompeuse, pas tout à fait. La nuit tombait et certains exorcistes étaient déjà partit se coucher alors que d'autre semblait porter un grand intérêt sur de simple porte, un bon exemple : Kanda**

**Le jeune homme au très bon caractère, en ironisant bien, avait dégainé son précieux Mugen et fixait une porte le regard mauvais…Il se tenait en position d'attaque**

**Cette présence…**

**Dans sa chambre, Nina observait toujours son reflet de façon étrange, tournant de temps en temps sur elle-même. Elle semblait extrêmement surprise.**

**Depuis quand suis-je aussi grande et…et cette poitrine…mais que c'est-il passé ? se demanda t-elle**

**La jeune fille se mit à regarder autour d'elle**

**Mais où suis-je ? Ah…**

**Son regard se posa sur l'uniforme de l'organisation, doucement, elle s'approcha du vêtement et le prit. L'observant de toutes ces coutures puis d'un geste terrorisé, Nina le jeta sur son lit faisant plusieurs pas en arrière**

**L'organisation Religieuse de l'Ombre…les exorcistes…Non, comment j'ai fais pour atterrir ici s'affola t-elle**

**Kawaru**** se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se prit la tête avec les mains**

**C'est impossible…Les seuls choses dont je me souviens…J'avais huit ans…maman venait de mourir…et cet homme…il avait un sourire tellement terrifiant…il a invoqué cette chose…un squelette ? Non, n'est ce pas plutôt une machine…je ne sais plus…Il s'est approché de moi…et plus rien, le noir total…**

**Elle secoua la tête afin d'enlever le visage de cet homme qui hanté ses cauchemars, puis se dirigea vers le miroir, doucement, tremblant un peu…Nina se regarda de nouveau**

**Que m'ai t-il arrivée ? Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis ce jour ? Comment ai-je atterris ici ? Quel âge ai-je ? Suis-je tombée dans le coma ? Il y a tant de questions…Qui pourrait y répondre ? se demanda t-elle en se laissant tomber par terre**

**La jeune fille ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes**

**Oui, la source !! Là bas, je serai tout ce qui c'est passé !!...Mais il faut que je m'échappe d'ici**

**Nina regarda sa chambre, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vêtement, seul cet uniforme. La jeune fille regarda longuement le bout de tissu tout en se mordant les lèvres**

**Porter l'uniforme des exorcistes ? Bon, alors juste de temps de sortir d'ici alors…se promit-elle**

**Kawaru**** enfila le vêtement puis s'approcha de la porte, elle tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte avec lenteur. Elle écarquilla les yeux lors qu'un sabre frôla de peu son visage. Elle regarda son agresseur**

**Qui es tu ? demanda t-elle simplement en poussant le katana vers sa droit à l'aide de son index**

**Kanta**** la regarda avec son petit air habituel mais resta muet fixant méchamment la jeune fille**

**Qui…Qui y a-t-il ? le questionna t-elle**

**Yu**** soupira avant de ranger son Mugen dans son étui respectif et observa Nina. Elle en fit de même, dans un éclair, Nina se souviens d'une personne pieds nus vêtu d'une cape face à cet homme…Elle sursauta ce qui surpris Kanta**

**Es tu celui qui m'a accueillis ici ? demanda t-elle**

**Il y a une mauvaise présence autour de toi, qui es tu ? demanda t-il à son tour très froidement**

**Kawaru**** eut un moment de recule**

**Une mauvaise présence ? Ah…Euh…Mais…non…balbutia la jeune fille en reculant et secouant ses mains devant elle**

**Kanda**** n'avait pas l'air si convaincu puisqu'il posa sa main sur son sabre, prêt à le dégainer de nouveau. Nina secouait la tête négativement en agitant les mains devant elle. Puis se calma subitement**

**Euh…Je cherche la sortie tenta t-elle**

**L'exorciste la regarda longuement**

**Tu veux partir ? lui demanda t-il toujours sur ses gardes**

**Kawaru**** baissa la tête**

**Je dois aller récupérer ma mémoire…en plus…je n'ai pas ma place ici…je ne peux pas porter cet uniforme…Je n'en suis pas digne dit-elle en criant presque la dernière phrase**

**Yu**** ne chercha pas à comprendre quoique ce soit et tendit le bras et pointa du doigt une direction le visage sans expression. La jeune fille fut étonnée**

**Tu…tu ne vas pas me retenir ? demanda t-elle avec peur**

**Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Contrairement à certain je ne me mêle pas de la vie des autres lança t-il en s'éloignant**

**Dans une petite ville où une bataille faisait rage, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige terrassait les Akumas les uns après les autres, puis il éternua**

**Ahh, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un rhume !! Ecartez-vous !! Lavi !! s'exclama t-il**

**Dans l'un des couloirs de l'Organisation Religieuse de l'Ombre, Nina regarda Kanda qui disparut au coin d'un croisement. Elle soupira et prit la direction qui lui avait indiqué. La jeune fille trouva une barque et monta devant regardant le quai s'éloigner de plus en plus**

**C'est mieux comme ça…Je n'y ai pas ma place…murmura t-elle pour elle-même**

**Allen écrasa encore quelques Akumas et put ainsi passer pour rejoindre Lavi, il stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut Kroly qui mordait l'exorciste au marteau. Le vampire se releva et essuya sa bouche tout en regardant le maudit qui tiré une tête horrifié**

**J'ai juste sucé le virus avant qu'il ne se propage dans son corps expliqua t-il**

**Lavi**** ouvrit lentement les yeux puis s'assit rapidement en regardant son corps de A à Z…**

**Que… ?**

**Le rouquin exorbita ses yeux lorsque l'une de ses mains se pose sur la morsure, il jeta immédiatement son regard sur Kroly **

**Que…qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?! s'affola t-il**

**Je t'ai sauvé la vie en aspirant le virus**

**Je…Je me sens pas très bien…**

**Lavi**** s'étala de tout son long sur le sol à moitié agonissant**

**Je crois que je lui ai sucé trop de sang**

**Allen le regard en riant nerveusement et s'approcha de Lavi**

**Ca va…Je vais bien…ou presque dit le roux**

**Pour se faire pardonner, Kroly aida l'exorciste au marteau à se dresser et tenir debout. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, plus d'Akumas en vu. C'était une bonne chance.**

**Les Akumas sont apparut lorsque tu t'es approché de cette fontaine, Lavi…Ce pourrait-il que…dit le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur neige**

**Il s'approcha de la sculpture afin de la regarder de plus près. Elle avait l'air d'une fontaine tout à fait ordinaire, cependant. Allen remarqua que le robinet où l'eau coulait était étrange, à l'aide de son bras gauche, il l'arracha et découvrit une Innocence coincé dans le trou. Le maudit tendit la main vers l'objet**

**Attendez !! s'exclama une voix derrière lui**

**C'était l'aubergiste, il semblait affolé que les exorcistes aient trouvés l'Innocence. Allen se retourna**

**J'ignore pourquoi tu veux prendre cette chose, mais sache que si tu l'emporte avec ti, tu les gens de ce village mourront…Cette fontaine est notre eau de jouvence…Elle nous m'attient en vie depuis plus de cinquante ans…Certains d'entre nous mourront si tu pars avec expliqua t-il**

**Mais si nous la laissons ici, des Akumas reviendront dans votre village pour la récupérer !! s'exclama le jeune exorciste**

**Peut être mais…**

**Ca suffit !!**

**Tous se retournèrent, tout les villageois s'étaient regroupés près de la fontaine. **

**Jun, ça fait cinquante ans !! Cinquante ans que ça dur !! On ne peut vivre éternellement !! Jeunes hommes emmenaient la avec vous, nous avons assez vécu comme ça**

**L'aubergiste secoua la tête et se faufila dans la masse de villageoise. Allen les regarda**

**Prenez la répéta l'homme**

**Après cette phrase les villageois se dispersèrent…Le maudit regarda Lavi et Kroly**

**Devons nous vraiment…commença t-il**

**Je sais ce que tu pense, mais il faut qu'on la ramène…Ils ont acceptés leur sort dit le roux en baissant les yeux**

**Allen regarda le village puis ferma les yeux tout en arrachant l'Innocence de la fontaine**

**Dans le bâtiment de l'Organisation, une jeune fille courait dans les couloirs, elle poussa une double porte**

**Lenalee dit tout joyeusement Komui**

**Il reprit immédiatement son sérieux en voyant sa sœur essoufflée**

**Que ce passe t-il ? demanda t-il**

**Nina…elle…est partit expliqua t-elle**

**Komui**** lâcha sa tasse de café qui se fracassa en mille morceau par terre l'air grave sur son visage**

**Voilà le chapitre 3**

**La prochaine fois Chapitre 4 -Attention, robot pas net-**

**Je suis désolé pour le rythme qui s'est fortement ralentir, mais j'ai deux petits problèmes : J'ai pu mal à avoir l'ordi et comme je suis partis en vacances sans mon plan…passé le chap 6 je sais plus se qui se passe, c'est le trou noir…Donc passé le chap6 il faudra attendre septembre pour la suite**

**Gomen****…**


End file.
